nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Trial
'"The Trial" '''is the tenth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the eighty-eighth episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on August 25, 2014. It was the second episode following the broadcast crisis, direclty succeeding the preceding episode. In the episode, Amy's impeachment trial begins and Nicholas is put on the spot. The Episode Amy was originally opposed to a trial. She seemed to know the petition was faked, though she could not say by whom, but there were always people who hated the President. That was democracy. But Nicholas had eventually convinced her. She was guilty of nothing, so a trial would only prove her innocence. Aaron, the Chief Justice, had just finished questioning the defense. It was a thorough defense and it seemed that the Edwardian Congress was ready to vote. "I shall now question the prosecution." "Is it necessary?" a Senator from Sawyer asked. He yawned loudly. Aaron lowered his eyebrows. "It is the law. The prosecution may call its first witness." "Thank you," the prosecution lawyers said, "We call the Vice President." Nicholas took his seat at the witness stand. He smiled at Aaron. "Mr. Vice President, do you believe that Amy is a corrupt leader?" "No." "Do you believe these allegations against the President are false?" "Allegations of corruption?" Nicholas asked, "Yes, they are false." "You have nothing to gain from her impeachment?" the lawyers pressed. Nicholas stared. "No." "The Presidency would be yours." "But I don't want that," Nicholas protested, "I support Amy." "Yet she does not support you," the lawyer said, "She never supported any of your political campaigns." Nicholas swallowed. That always made him mad. How Amy ignored his pleas for support in the past. She an influential Senator and him a struggling supervisor. "The past is the past," Nicholas said, "She chose me for her Vice President and I willingly serve." "But," the lawyer said, "She was not going to choose you again for reelection. She was going to opt for someone else." Amy looked down. Nicholas looked at her for a moment. Was that true? "I have nothing to say to that," Nicholas said, "This is about her corruption charges, not her loyalties to me." "Do you know who she was going to choose as her next Vice President?" Nicholas said nothing. "Callum Orrupt-Wolley. Of the Orrupt-Wolley family. He isn't even a politician." "Objection!" the defense cried, "That information is confidential." "Overruled," Aaron said. Nicholas managed a smile. "I'm sure that information is false." "Is it?" the lawyer said, "Amy has always favored the Orrupt-Wolley and Gallifreyan families." "She said they're like the only one she has," Nicholas said. Murmurs rippled through the Congress. Amy's face began to change. Was she worried? "So then you see that she does favor those families?" "I..." Nicholas stammered, "I suppose." "Then these allegations against her...are true?" "Well...no...they could be...but they're not...I don't know." "The prosecution rests its case. We have no more testimony to hear." "Thank you," Aaron said. Nicholas got up with shaking hands. He avoided Amy's gaze. But Amy wasn't looking at him. "The Edwardian Congress will now vote for the President's conscience. Is she guilty or not guilty. If she is guilty, she will be impeached and sentenced to a vote of conviction. If not guilty, the trial ends and the President returns to her duties. Any questions?" The Congress said nothing. After an hour, Aaron called the vote. It came out 353-137. Guilty. Amy stormed out of the Congress chamber. Guilty?! The whole Callum scenario was nothing but that: a scenario. She had every intention to keep Nicholas as her Vice President. But how weak he proved to be on that stand. Succumbing to the questioning like a creaky bridge to excessive weight. Now she faced a vote of conviction. The trial would continue with more witnesses and more backstabs. What would the public think? Amy felt a tear run down her cheek. What went wrong? Grace watched Amy cry from behind a pillar. She honestly did not think it would have gone so smoothly. Everything depended on Nicholas and alas, he was the worst witness in the history of the world. But he changed the minds of over 300 Senators. And Aaron was ready to bring the worst of the storm in the conviction trial. Amy was not going to just be pushed from her office. She was going to jail. "There will be no conviction trial," Amy said to the enormous crowd of people gathered. Many of them held signs reading "KEEP AMY!" "Tomorrow, at noon, I will be resigning my office as President of the Virtual Magic Kingdom. I leave this office maintaining every ounce of innocence and with full confidence that my Vice President will uphold the legacy I have set forth. My devotion to the Gallifreyan and Orrupt-Wolley families is not political, but familial. I respect everyone in this nation too much to force them to endure a grueling trial with me. It's been a pleasure being the President, but an honor to serve you. Thank you." "KEEP AMY! KEEP AMY! KEEP AMY!" the crowd chanted. Nicholas waited for Amy to enter the courtyard. She was wiping away tears. "Amy!" Nicholas said, hurrying out to her, "I am so so sorry! I...I trust you. You know that. I don't know what happened. I..." "It's okay. You'll be a great President. I've had my time. None of us can expect anything in the world of politics." "But Amy, I don't know what to do. I'm used to being a voice. Now I'm THE voice. All those people out there don't want me. They want you." "I will always be here to help you, Nick." "I know." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Grace and Aaron's plot came to a head in this episode when Amy was declared guilty. References Amy's resignation speech was similar to the one given by American President Richard M. Nixon upon his resignation. Trivia *This episode proved that the Edwardian Congress was brought over from the Gingerbread Empire following the Ghost Genocide. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes